Les tarés de Namimori
by Aka-Hane
Summary: Dans ma nouvelle école, dans mon nouveau village: Namimori. J'y ai eu des émotions dans une année: Le retour de ma soeur et de mon amie, la rencontre de la Varia, des Millefiore et des gentils de la classe... Et surtout, ces stupides frères.


Le ciel immense est d'un bleu intense au dessus de Namimori, les oiseaux volent à la recherche des brindilles pour leurs nids. Mon cartable en main, je me dirige vers ma nouvelle école, dans ma nouvelle ville. Je parcours les ruelles propres du village, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil et de la fine brise sur mes jambes dénudées par mon uniforme. J'avance tranquillement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe à côté de moi en courant assez vite, les yeux bandés? Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, je le regarde s'éloigner et hausse des épaules et me remet en route.  
J'arrive devant un grand bâtiment blanc, entouré de mur blanc avec pour seule entrée un portail... Plusieurs élèves sont déjà dans la cours que je traverse vite fait, en entrant dans le bâtiment, je ne regarde pas où je vais et me cogne contre quelqu'un. Je lève la tête pour pouvoir m'excusez à un garçon plus grand que moi, des cheveux noirs en habits de baseball...

- Excusez moi!

- Ma~ Ma~ Ce n'est pas grave!

Je lui souris et poursuis mon chemin vers le bureau du directeur qui est, malheureusement, au dernier étage! Je monte les escaliers du premier étage où je croise un type qui est apparemment du conseil de discipline.

- Tu es nouvelle?

- Ha-Haï! Lui fais je, gênée et surprise qu'il me parle...

- Si tu déranges cet école, je vais te mordre à mort! Me dit il en sortant des Tonfas, des armes de combats de corps à corps.

Je déglutis face à lui et accise silencieusement, une fois partit, je me dépêche à trouver au plus vite ce bureau!  
Je suis maintenant au deuxième étage, aucun gars bizarres en vue... Ok! Je marche tranquillement, lorsqu'un objet volant non identifier se dirige droit vers moi, je baisse la tête par réflexe évitant un accident et regarde où est partit le projectile en me relevant et cherche la source du lancer qui n'est d'autre que deux groupes se fixant de façon pas très rassurante. Cette école est vraiment spéciale! Pendant que ces deux groupes se font la guerre, je passe à côté d'eu en croisant les doigts que ma malchance ne m'entraîne pas encore une fois dans une affaire farfelue.  
A mon avis, ils ne m'ont pas remarquée... Je soupire, mais alors que je m'apprête une fois de plus à reprendre mon chemin, un garçon d'un des deux groupes se retrouve face à moi, prend ma main et me fait la bise?

- Oh royale beauté, veux tu être ma petite amie?

Je deviens blanche et fixe mon interlocuteur, il est plus grand que moi, blond avec une coupe au carré qui lui cache ses yeux coiffés d'une couronne, un sourire pas du tout rassurant... J'entre ouvre mes lèvres, prête à répondre et le gars se reçoit un objet en plein visage et tombe en arrière par la force du projectile...

- Shishishi~ arrête de te faire distraire par autre chose que nos combats imbécile de frère!

Je me retourne vers l'autre personne qui semble être le jumeau du pervers. Même taille, même look et même cheveu à part qu'ils cheveux sont plus court et plus en bataille.

- Sheisheishei~ T'inquiète pas petit frère, tu vas avoir ta raclée!

- Bande de déchets! Fait un troisième gars qui est beaucoup plus grand que les deux précédents, des cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et des yeux rouges aux regards très trèèèès menaçants!

Je pars de là avant de vraiment être prit dans leur bagarre et arrive enfin devant la porte de la direction.

Je suis mon professeur principal jusqu'à ma nouvelle classe qui est assez bruyante... A la rentrée du professeur, le bruit se dissipe, j'attends jusque Nezo-sensei m'interpelle, je rentre donc et remarque les deux groupes de tout à l'heure, le gars du conseille de discipline, le baseballer et des personnes que je ne connais pas.

- Sheishei~ Il y a la beauté!

Je le regarde blasée et soupire, je me place devant toute la classe et me présente:

- Je m'appelle Hane Ryoku. Je viens d'emménager à Namimori! Enchanter!

- Très bien, va t'asseoir à la place libre qui est à côté de Sasagawa Kyoko!

J'acquise et obéis, je m'installe à côté d'une fille plus petite que moi, avec des cheveux oranges court et de grand yeux dorés.

- Enchanter! Me dit elle de sa voix cristalline.

- Moi de même! Lui répondais je en lui souriant.

A la pause déjeunée, les deux groupes partent en se lançant des injures et le gars qui s'appelle Hibari part "patrouiller" comme il a dit. Je sors mon bento que mon père m'a précieusement préparé et commence à le manger, c'est alors que Kyoko, et une autre fille, viennent s'asseoir près de moi.

- Je suis Hana! Enchantée.

- Quand on aura fini de manger on te présentera aux autres, tu vas voir ils sont très gentils!

On mange donc en discutant de l'école et de moi lui expliquant ma situation et mes goûts, par la suite, elles me présentèrent aux autres: Il y a Tsunayoshi qu'ils appellent tous Tsuna, Yamamoto qui est le baseballer, Gokudera qui m'a l'air très impulsif, il y a aussi Chrome qui est très gentille et Mukuro qui m'a l'air d'un gros pervers, sans oublier Uni et Nosaru!  
Ils m'expliquent que les deux groupes sont en guerre depuis toujours, dont les deux frères, le pervers Sil et le taré Belphegor...  
Il y a la varia, si j'ai bien compris, composer de Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Fran, Levy et Belphegor et l'autre, les Millefiore: Byakuran, Sil, Kikyo, Bluebell, Zakuro et Daisy! Et Fran, Bluebell et Daisy sont une classe en dessous…

La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, la Varia et les Millefiore s'en vont, ainsi que le trio : Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, les filles et Hibari ne restant plus que moi et Mukuro.

- Kufufu~ A la prochaine Hane-chan !

- A demain Mukuro-san !

Après avoir fait une grande partie de mes devoirs, je regarde l'heure sur ma montre qui indique 16h50. Je décide donc de faire un tour au club d'art Plastique. Je me lève, prend mon cartable et descend les escaliers.

- VOOOOI ! ATTENTION !

Je me retourne pour voir la source de tout ce grabuge et aperçoit une épée se dirigé à la vitesse du son dans ma direction, je m'abaisse une fois de plus mais j'ai complètement oublié que je suis dans les escaliers et perd l'équilibre vers l'arrière, a mon plus grand soulagement, quelqu'un m'a attrapée. Je relève la tête et vois Belphegor.

- Ha… Arigato !

- Shishishi~ De rien !

- Sale déchet ! T'as faillit tuer la nouvelle ! S'exclame Xanxus.

- VOOI ! C'est la faute de cet enfoiré de Lussuria ! Crie un gars avec de très longs cheveux argentés et avec des yeux de la même couleur.

- Mo~ Squ-chan ! Poursuivit un gars rasé avec seulement une mèche verte devant à droite, des lunettes de soleil et des froufrous partout !

Cette école est vraiment spéciale !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave ! A demain !

Je passe Belphegor et descend l'escalier le plus vite possible sans me ramasser et rentre dans la salle d'art plastique où il n'y a personne… J'hausse les épaules, prend un carnet de croquis, un crayon et commence à faire des traits par ci par là !

Je relève la tête de mon dessin, pas trop satisfaite du résultat je referme le carnet et regarde dehors. Le soleil est déjà entrain de se coucher, coloriant le ciel de diverses couleurs.

Je sors du bâtiment, ne restant plus que très peu de personne, il y a le concierge pour le portail. Sinuant les ruelles qui deviennent progressivement plus sombres, j'arrive a un café, le « Yume no Tsuki » et rentre, là, mon père est entrain de nettoyer les tables.

- Je suis de retour, Oto-san !

- AAh ! Haneeee ! Fait il en me serrant trop fort dans ses bras. J'ai une heureuse nouvelle !

- Oui, mais la tu m'étrangles !

- Oh ! Pardon !

Je m'assois à une table et mon père me suit.

- Alors ? C'est quoi cette « heureuse » nouvelle ?

- Ta sœur a décidé de revenir ! Elle sera la dans une semaine ou deux !

Je regarde mon père, surprise et heureuse en même temps. Ma sœur jumelle était partie étudier à l'étranger pour améliorer son anglais, ça fait un peu près d'un an et demi que je ne l'ai pas revue, j'en suis vraiment heureuse !

Je suis entrain de déjeuner avec Kyoko, Hana, Chrome et Uni, Hana soupire par le plein de devoir que notre professeur de mathématique : Verde-sensei, nous a donné pour la fois prochaine. Tandis que Uni et moi attendons le prochain cours d'Histoire avec Skull-sensei car il est trop marrant.

- Tu as l'air bien heureuse par apport à hier Hane-chan ! Me demande Uni.

- Ah… Je… Bafouillais je, rouge de gêne.

Les filles sourient de ma timidité.

- C'est que… J'étais stressée parce que c'était mon premier jour ici… et j'ai appris que ma sœur jumelle revenait !

- Tu as une sœur Hane-chan ? Me fait Kyoko avec un grand sourire rayonnant.

- Hai ! Elle est partie étudier à l'étranger. Elle s'appelle Tsukiyo et nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun ! Leur dis je avec un sourire nerveux !

Ce que je leur ai dit est vrai… Déjà physiquement nous sommes très différentes, j'ai de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux dorés, j'ai la peau plutôt basanée et je mesure 1m63, contrairement à Tsukiyo qui a de courts cheveux noirs, des yeux vert, une peau plus pâle et elle ne fait que 1m60. Tsukiyo est assez énergique et elle adore rire, alors que moi je préfère être dans le calme. Elle adore sport, je déteste ça… Elle s'habille souvent en noir, que moi ça divers. Même P'pa se demande comment ça se fait que nous soyons toujours si différente l'une de l'autre. La journée se termine, Skull-sensei s'est encore fait réprimander par Reborn-sensei ! Il est aussi tombé en entrant dans la classe ! J'ai remarqué que Tsuna-san avait un faible pour Kyoko et Chrome pour Mukuro-san ? Les deux frères se sont encore disputés aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi ils s'entendent si mal !


End file.
